coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9293 (6th November 2017)
Plot Aidan has been bedding down in the shell of the factory. He takes a call from Alya and pretends he's staying at a friend's swanky flat. Anna has spent the night with Izzy and can't help Faye pick Seb up as the police have told her to stay away from the lad. She refuses to talk to Kevin when he tries to apologise. Adam tells Colin about Rita's change of heart but he refuses to vacate the premises. Moira is impressed with the determined stance he takes. Chesney and Sinead still can't bring Joseph out of his shell. Adam asks Rosie for help in dealing with Colin. Johnny finds Rita and Gemma's presence in the flat annoying. Jenny decides to pursue the factory insurance claim. Joseph throws an ice cream on to the floor of the cafe in anger and Daniel watches Sinead's efforts to control him. Sally settles Seb into No.4. He finds out that Anna is banned from seeing him and Sally adds to woes by guiltily confessing that she reported his mother to social services. With nowhere to go, he has no choice but to take the admission on the chin. Moira calls back into The Kabin to flirt with Colin but his attention is taken with Rosie when she comes in, dressed to kill. The young girl suggests they go for a drink in the Rovers. Gemma finds a letter in Johnny's flat from the insurance company with a cheque for £80,000 and Rita wonders why Jenny thought it hadn't come through. While Colin is distracted, Rosie takes his keys. Mary pushes a reluctant Peter and Toyah to join a meal she's putting on for Jude and Angie. Joseph is presented with one of Gemma's old teddies. Aidan overhears her telling Kirk and Beth that the insurance money has come through. Seb refuses sex with Faye, saying he's dirty and infected. Adam and Todd use the keys to get into The Kabin. Aidan sees them enter the premises. Rita plans a cruise. Johnny is about to tell Jenny his future plans over a meal when Beth and Izzy burst in, excited that the factory is about to reopen. He announces that he's going to retire and move to Spain. Jenny is delighted. Todd and Adam find the old contract in the shop, intending to replace it with the amended one when Colin comes in and picks up the phone to call the police. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam and Rosie embark on a mission of mercy; Gemma relays good news to Underworld's unemployed; and Sally finally comes clean to Seb. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,413,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Jenny Connor (about Beth Sutherland and Izzy Armstrong): "To think, Ken Dodd had all them diddymen and he never met this pair." Category:2017 episodes